


Destroy Dick December 2020

by chaeyoongs, lola (chaeyoongs)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Bondage, Bottom Aphelios (League of Legends), Bottom Sett, Breast Fucking, Choking, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Collars, Come Eating, Crying, Demon Sex, Destroy Dick December, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Topping, Futanari, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Making Love, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mirror Sex, Multi, Non-Human Genitalia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painful Sex, Painplay, Power Play, Pseudo-Incest, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Shameless Smut, Shibari, Size Difference, Step-Sibling Incest, Top Aphelios, Top Sett (League of Legends), Unrequited Love, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaeyoongs/pseuds/chaeyoongs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaeyoongs/pseuds/lola
Summary: Destroy Dick December but a short smut headcanon of 100 words more each day featuring a variety of different League pairings.
Relationships: Aatrox/Varus (League of Legends), Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends), Evelynn/Shieda Kayn, Jericho Swain/Vladimir, Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Darius, Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Sylas, Shieda Kayn/Zed, Yasuo/Yone (League of Legends)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 132





	1. Aatrox/Varus 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 1st December!!  
> Starting today, there will be a new piece of self-indulgent smut every day, only that it has 100 more words each day! So it's like an advent calendar AND Destroy Dick December in one!  
> I will include the individual tags in each chapter's notes so make sure to read them carefully!  
> If you'd like to stay updated on my writing commissions and art, my Twitter is @chaeyoongsao3 :3  
> Now, enjoy our today's first pairing!  
> Love,  
> Lola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags:
> 
> Aatrox/Varus, Size Difference, Anal Sex, Stomach Bulge

When Aatrox finally did breach past his tight rim, Varus felt the air escape his lungs in a violent exhale. He was sure he could feel Aatrox somewhere deep inside his stomach, nudging against it, scratching an intangible itch. If he were to cup his lower body, he would probably feel the bulge he left there. It shouldn't arouse him this mind-numbingly and, yet, it did. He didn't dare to breathe or move until Aatrox shifted, pulled out and sheathed back inside with tremulous intensity. Varus' mind went blank, body limp. All he could do was lay there and take.


	2. Lux/Sylas 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags:
> 
> Lux/Sylas, Tit Fuck, Cum Eating

Luxannaa kept the grip on her breasts pliantly firm and tightened it lightly with each of her movements. The cock trapped between the soft fat was throbbing. She watched it, watched the precum beading at its tip and watched the tremours going through it. It had always fascinated, aroused her to see Sylas in such a state, had always caused her folds to quiver and her thighs to beg to be spread by his big, calloused palms. Oh, how she had wished for nothing more ever since she had laid her eyes on the prisoner.

Now, he was no longer a prisoner and she was no longer a guard of the Demacian throne but her feelings had never changed and her desire to please the man had all but subsided even the slightest bit.

Luxanna let her head drop and caught his tip between her eager lips when she moved her tits down his massive girth. She felt Sylas' digits carding through her hair, then pushing her head down when his release hit her agape mouth. It shot against her lips and her hovering tongue and she licked it off his cock eagerly. It should feel shameful. It never did.


	3. Aphelios/Sett 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags:
> 
> Aphelios/Sett, Top Aphelios, Bottom Sett, First Time Topping, Anal Sex, Awkwardness

Aphelios' head hung low between his quivering shoulders as he slowly pushed inside Settrigh. He was panting, faintly recognized the dryness of his lips that only increased with each second spent in the tight heat of his partner's hole.

When he had asked Settrigh whether he could be the one attempting to pleasure him for once, he hadn't expected it to feel quite this overwhelming. As he stayed still, barely dared to move at all, he wondered how Settrigh could bear it. How he could bear burying himself inside Aphelios and not cumming right then and there. Perhaps it was a matter of practice. It had to be. How else could Settrigh have such stamina when merely breathing brought Aphelios closer to the edge.

He felt himself pulse inside his pliantly still boyfriend. He was grateful for Settrigh's patience and the soothing hand on his cheek, shushing him along with his low whispers.

"Just like that, Phel", he murmured lowly.

Aphelios wanted to believe that what he was doing was right and felt good. However, Settrigh had to be saying this only to make him feel less on edge than he had the moment he had started watching Settrigh prep himself. It had been a while since he had let someone near his /precious behind/ but for his moon cake, he would gladly make an exception.

Aphelios somehow wished he had turned down his offer. Then he wouldn't have ended up here with Settrigh's thighs spread around Aphelios', pulsing length shoved inside a hole that felt so tight and so overbearingly warm that he shuddered the second time he thrust inside. His eyes went wide and he stuttered, babbled curses and Settrigh's name all while embarrassingly emptying himself inside the condom.

He hoped this really was a matter of practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a big fan of bottom Sett at all but I like the thought of Phel ATTEMPTING to top and cumming like a teenager two thrusts in xd  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Love,  
> Lola


	4. Vladimir/Swain 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags:
> 
> Vladimir/Swain, Choking, Power Play

Vladimir was a man of much power. A man who held tightly onto his control, firm fingers wrapped around it. One was wise not to attempt to take it from him. And, yet, Jericho Swain was the kind of man who did not care for another man's might.

When Vladimir had started to visit the Noxian palace and Jericho in it, he should have known. After all those years of living between mortals, he should have known what kind of person Jericho was. But despite his uncanny knowledge of human nature, he had been all but able to read the Grand General. Something about him prohibited Vladimir from reaching any conclusion about his being, anything at all, apart from the rather obvious ones such as Jericho's liking for power and a rather attractive wit. He could not be taken aback by any of Vladimir's words and it fascinated him.

What fascinated him even more than Jericho was his own reaction to the general. How his body responded, his mind, which things he found to be attractive and numbing, arousing even. Vladimir had indulged in the world's greatest pleasures whereas nothing came even remotely close to the pleasure Jericho could make him feel. And he did. Each time. A potent, mature lover marked by years of experience in bringing pleasure.

During their encounters, Vladimir had found one particular quirk of Jericho's the be most pleasurable: his partiality for wrapping both his hands around his fragile neck and _pressing_ down until his face started to ache and tingle with spikes of heat.

Vladimir should hate, _abhor_ it with all of his glorious person. He didn't. He, in fact, sought it each time Jericho had forcefully come out on top of their clawing hands and discarding of clothes. He sought it each time he hovered above him and his light hair hung into his chiselled, aged face. Unlike Jericho, Vladimir did not show a single sign of age. His body was flawless, ethereal. Perhaps that was the reason why he enjoyed looking at Jericho so much. Vladimir saw things in the general unfamiliar to him.

The blur taking over his vision along with the black dots used to be unfamiliar, too. Now, Vladimir urged Jericho to not let off his neck until he was nearing faint.

No matter how tightly Vladimir held onto his control, Jericho's grip made him release it too easily.

  
  



	5. Evelynn/Shieda Kayn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags:
> 
> Futanari, Demon Sex, Non-Human Genitalia, Pain Kink

Evelynn's nails dug into the skin of his hips bruisingly, numbingly. Shieda could feel the sting of fresh wounds forming and the cold of blood dripping down his sides. He sucked in a sharp, hissing breath and gripped the bark of the tree he was being pushed against more harshly. Evelynn was quick to pick up on his clenching, his shivering, and chuckled in that wicked manner of hers.

She had done it before, had done it when Shieda had claimed that he did not like pain and that he was not interested in a sexual encounter. She had chuckled each time and leaned in, caressed his jaw with her claw-like nails and breathed against his skin that he didn't mean any of those things. In truth, Shieda longed for nothing more, didn't he? No matter how badly and persistently Shieda had wanted to deny the truth, Evelynn had been able to see right through it.

Perhaps he should have had a hunch that Evelynn was unlike any woman he had met before. But his senses had been clouded. Something about Evelynn's presence had caused his mind to go blank and leave him helpless and exposed to whatever the woman - not so much - wanted of him.

He had wanted to be shocked and protest when she first had hauled him against a tree with inhuman strength and ridded him of his clothes. He had wanted to push himself away from the bark and onto two stable feet that had given up on their firm stand a while ago. It must have been as Evelynn had curled his hair around her finger and whispered against his neck, like demonic spells.

He had lost any control over his want and his mouth. Instead, Evelynn was the one in control. She was the one deciding which sounds were dragged from Shieda and she was the one deciding what he wanted, as though she knew about all of his guilty pleasures, his desires and the things triggering those. She had pulled down his loose pants and breached his sensitive rim open with a cock different from any he had ever felt before. Ridged and so inhuman like everything about her. From her skin to her claws and her low chuckles. 

It had hurt so so bad and Shieda had whimpered, held onto desperate breaths and probing tears. But it had aroused him unlike anything before and Evelynn had to know, had to feel it. Because she hadn't stopped, instead pulled out of his hole and sheathed back. There was a wetness that had to come from her member. It eased the tension and the harshness only a tad. Enough to soon let the tears from the corners of his eyes disappear.

His palms were roughed up from the bark. It didn't stop Shieda from pawing it more desperately. Shameful moans spilt from his dampened lips. He was in heaven. A little bit of heaven before the hell that he, somehow, knew was to come.

  
  
  



	6. Aphelios/Sett 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags:
> 
> Aphelios/Sett, Bondage/Shibari

Settrigh was an incredibly impatient man as Aphelios had found out merely a few days into their relationship. If it were for him, things would happen in an instant always, without any hesitation. Yet, despite his impatience, Settrigh was a peculiarly thorough lover. He enjoyed foreplay, he enjoyed watching Aphelios writhe and he enjoyed seeing him struggle to not release before he had even moved more than one finger past his quivering rim.

Aphelios had never truly understood how he could whine about pie taking too long in the oven and then sit down on the bed with him, ropes clasped in his big palms and a calm expression on his face.

Settrigh had introduced him to the idea of bondage a few months after he had asked him out. Whether he would like it if his body was helplessly at Settrigh's disposal? Aphelios would. He had agreed with feigned reluctance. He hadn't wanted Settrigh to know how much it truly excited him. His boyfriend found out very soon anyway.

The first time, Settrigh had watched a YouTube tutorial while covering Aphelios' in black ropes all over. After a few times, he got the hang out of it and started to tie him up more freely. As though Aphelios was the canvas and the ropes the thick colour Settrigh spread over white surface. He adorned him with black and red and blue bruises each time Aphelios strained in the ropes' tight embrace. Aphelios always examined the discolourations after Settrigh had let him out of his restraints with a certain sense of satisfaction. He liked the marks that stayed, liked looking at his naked body and being reminded of what Settrigh did to him.

He usually spontaneously let Aphelios in on his plan to tie him up prettily for this evening and Aphelios always agreed with the same reluctance he had feigned the first time Settrigh had proposed the idea. Then he undressed Aphelios' broad shoulders and tender waist and made him sit on his knees as he did that particular evening.

Aphelios intuitively held his breath. He shivered despite the heat radiating from Settrigh's fingers trailing down his collarbones and spine. He was moving around the chair he was seated on and touched his skin with such care that it made Aphelios a little impatient. Soon, the sensation of fingertips was replaced with the hot dampness of a set of gentle lips. First on his shoulders where they flowed seamlessly into a slender neck, then on his shoulder blades.

He felt Settrigh's low words of worship against his backside. He let his eyes fall shut and followed his motions with his ears only, listened to his naked feet on the wooden floor as he continued to circle him, listened to his breath how it hovered over his waist and the sound it made when he licked his lips. They had to be dry by now, Settrigh had a way of gaping whenever he saw Aphelios in all of his naked glory. He was mildly aroused, felt his length nestled between his thighs, twitching softly each time Settrigh's breath grazed a particularly sensitive area.

Next, Aphelios picked up the threads of the rope rubbing against his boyfriend's hand, then his neck. Settrigh draped it over his shoulders and proceeded to knot bit by bit, wrapped it around Aphelios bent arms or his chest, knotted again. The fabric felt rough against his skin and perhaps it was what Aphelios enjoyed most. The roughness of the ropes and, of course, being restricted, fully at Settrigh's mercy, ready to be taken as he desired.


	7. Aphelios/Sett 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags:
> 
> Aphelios/Sett, Bottom Aphelios, Top Sett, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Mirror Sex, Anal Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's play a game:  
> A glass of water for each time I use the phrase "fat cock"! Gotta keep my readers hydrated :D  
> Enjoy yet another Settphel!

Aphelios had always liked sitting on Settrigh's cock for a little longer than necessary. Relaxing his thighs and clenching around his pulsing girth every now and then as he watched their bodies heave in the mirror. Settrigh had placed it there for the sole purpose of watching Aphelios' face when he roughly fucked him from behind.

He usually wrapped his fingers around his dark strands and pulled his head up so that his fucked out expression was on full display. He kept his head there, straining and aching, and ground his hips until Aphelios felt him nudge against his stomach.

Aphelios saw the bulge now, stilling on Settrigh's lap. His thighs were resting on either side of it. His boyfriend had his muscular upper body propped up on his elbows. Despite Aphelios' own broad frame he still looked slim on top of Settrigh. He was never sure whether it frustrated or turned him on. Very probably the latter, considering how much he enjoyed Settrigh's manhandling.

"Ya're just gon' sit there or ya gonna move?", Settrigh eventually muttered.

Aphelios' eyes wandered across his clothed chest, then Settrigh's naked. He was holding his shirt up so that his twitching and bouncing arousal wouldn't stain it. Next, he shook his head. He didn't want to move. He liked it best when Settrigh was so deep inside, he could feel his ball against the column of his ass, liked him so deep that his every breath felt laboured and restricted by his massive girth.

Settrigh shifted behind him, Aphelios saw it in the mirror. His cock twitched against his inside walls.

"You're gonna keep my cock nice and warm?"

His gaze flickered upwards to Settrigh's face. His eyes seemed to be gleaming with desire, with want, with the urge to push Aphelios' body down into the mattress and pound him until he saw stars. Usually, Aphelios wouldn't mind, but he liked this. He really did. So he nodded.

Something in Settrigh's demeanour changed. Aphelios watched him lower his upper body onto the mattress. Instead, he now used his hands to cup Aphelios' ass and drag his cheeks apart. Settrigh whistled quietly and Aphelios rolled his eyes. He never missed a chance to mention how loose his _fat cock_ made his little hole, how eagerly and obediently it spread. Aphelios wished he could see it, could see with Settrigh's eyes how his length disappeared past his rim.

As Settrigh's thumbs inched closer, still pulling apart, Aphelios' shook softly. He stretched his hole a little more until he seemed satisfied and proceeded to knead his cheeks.

"Gotta keep myself occupied while you're havin' your fun."

Aphelios didn't protest. He was enjoying himself greatly, after all, and he liked to have Settrigh's hands on him in any way.

He stayed solely seated for a little longer until he experimentally rocked his hips. His mouth had fallen agape a while ago - His lips were dry - so the soft sigh he made reached both their ears without hesitation. Settrigh was the next to make a sound. He groaned and dug his nails into his bum, guided his hips by his harsh grip.

"C'mon, moon cake, just a li'l bit."

Aphelios would like to have the stamina and the self-control to deny Settrigh the friction of his tight hole swallowing his cock a little longer. But Aphelios' want was just as if not even more pungent than his boyfriend's. He gave in, let his eyes fall shut and lifted his hips. When he sunk back down onto Settrigh's girth, he moaned softly.

Settrigh groaned as well, lowly, somewhere behind him. His hands went back to his cheeks. One came down in a somewhat light slap. Aphelios jolted forward at the sting and hissed, sank back more quickly, more urgently with Settrigh's demanding palms colouring his pale ass red. The faster he ground his hips, the harsher his spanks became until Aphelios was shaking on top of his boyfriend.

He rubbed soothing circles into the fresh bruises and guided Aphelios' hips, urged him to keep up the pace. Aphelios' head was tilted back in utter bliss, shamefully sounds spilling, and he was reminded of how much he just loved Settrigh's cock.


	8. Shieda Kayn/Zed 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags:
> 
> Kayn/Zed, Collaring, Rimming

The collar around Shieda's neck was firm, the metal cold. He felt it push against his neck as he gulped and he felt the pressure decrease when he exhaled. It actually wasn't as bad as he had imagined when Zed had first proposed the idea of the leash. Shieda had laughed and asked whether he looked like a dog to him. Zed had then gripped his chin, pulled him close and hissed that if he didn't shut up he would buy a ball gag along with the collar.

Shieda had intended to say that he wouldn't mind whereas he had been aware that angering his boyfriend any further wasn't a good idea. It would end with his ass so sore, he would have issues sitting during his lectures the following days. So he had silenced and added that it at least shouldn't be /baby pink/. Zed had given in and ordered one of black leather.

As he stood in front of the mirror, already fully naked, only wearing the collar, Zed circled him like prey. Determined, heavy steps around Shieda's shivering body with calculating eyes examining his every fibre.

Next, Shieda saw him tug the leash in the reflection. The leather strained against his neck and Shieda involuntarily bucked to the side. He heard the grin spreading across Zed's lips and glared at him through the mirror. Zed looked back with an amused expression and eventually stepped behind him.

Shieda sensed the heat radiating from his clothed body, held his breath until Zed's hands wandered, tiptoed softly across his hips and waist, well aware of how sensitive Shieda was there. Goosebumps spread underneath his fingertips and Shieda dismissively watched his cock throb in interest. Zed always did this, ghosting over his skin with digits and lips and teeth, prepping his body, making it so sensitive that the mere notion of girth caused Shieda to tremble.

Shieda was painfully and irrevocably aware of his every touch the wandered from his pelvis to the insides of his thighs. Zed gripped the flesh, slapped it, watched it bounce as Shieda did in the mirror. His length was stirring with interest the harsher Zed's nails rubbed across his skin, the harsher his hits became. Shieda trembled in his standing position, daring to trip and sink against his boyfriend's chest.

But Shieda wouldn't dare to give in to his touch quite this submissiveness yet. He had a reputation to uphold.

"Touch me properly", he huffed.

Zed's indefinable expression peeked from where he was seated behind him. Then Shieda felt his breath against the curve of his spine and he exhaled shakily followed by a tug to his collar. Shieda gasped.

"You don't get to make demands, Shieda", his gravelly voice sounded.

Zed hadn't loosened the grip on the leash yet. Shieda sensed it press against his Adam's apple, sensed it making it a little harder to breathe. He let out another huff - this time more strangled - but was quickly shut up by fingers spreading his ass cheeks apart.

Shieda's mouth fell agape in a gasp when a hot tongue was probing his hole. He wished he could hold onto something because Zed was mercilessly circling his rim with his skilled muscle, suckling on the puckered skin and releasing it only to wriggle it past it.

Shieda gasped and let his eyes fall shut for a moment only. He wanted to see himself, his expression as he was fucked open by Zed's tongue. His cheeks were flushed and lips visibly dry from all his panting, back curved and ass pressed against his boyfriend's face. By the iron grip on his waist, he pushed Shieda closer, buried his nose fully between his cheeks. Shieda wished he could see him, see what his hole looked like as it was being loosened up.

It had to look all red and puffed. Zed always told him about how sensitive his skin there was, how pretty it looked merely a few minutes into pleasuring him.

Suddenly, the heat disappeared and Shieda watched his eyes widen. He intuitively sought for it, ground his hips back in an attempt to have his tongue return to his hole. He was throbbing, all hot and covered in pleasured goosebumps. Zed couldn't stop now.

He looked at his boyfriend almost desperately. He was shifting on the mattress and once he was seated, propped up on his elbows, he hauled Shieda closer.

"Sit on my face", he ordered lowly.

Shieda didn't hesitate even for a moment. He shuffled backwards and onto the bed, ass perked up. He eventually lowered it against Zed's waiting lips that received his hole with a harsh suck. Shieda gripped Zed's thighs, panted, groaned lowly. His eyes fell shut again and, this time, he didn't have it in him to open them again.


	9. Lux/Sylas 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags:
> 
> Lux/Sylas, Pseudo-Incest (Sylas is Lux' mother's boyfriend), Age Difference, Masturbation

Luxanna had always been a fairly obedient, a fairly _good_ girl. It is what her father used to tell her before his mother had found herself a new boyfriend and he had left their family for good. She sometimes visited him in his flat on weekends and told him about her exceeding grades. He would then ask her about the new man at her mother's side and Luxanna would still.

Sylas Dregbourne was a man at least twelve years younger than her mother and just as many years older than Luxanna. He was tall and broad-shouldered, bearded and undeniably attractive. Not that Luxanna a) would ever admit to it and b) had ever been interested in a man this old. But something about him, about his ringed knuckles and his chiselled jaw, stirred something deep inside Luxanna.

She always wondered whether her mother felt it, too. Whether she wanted to hold and taste his fingers each time she saw him - because Luxanna did.

She, of course, didn't tell her father, kept it a secret, a dirty little secret of hers that no one should ever know about. It was too shameful to be let to the surface. Merely thinking about her desires made her neck flush.

"He isn't like you, daddy", Luxanna had come to soothe her father.

He would end up clasping her hand and telling her that he missed Garen and her. So did they. Next, she would leave with some casserole he had made for Luxanna and Luxanna only, not without pecking his cheek, and return to their small house in the suburbs.

Luxanna had been - if not actively - attempting to avoid being at home as she knew she would find her mother's boyfriend there. Especially on weekends, she tried to stay away from him for her mother had a partiality for going shopping with Garen - which meant that Sylas was waiting for her to return. All alone. Most times, he would cook dinner for the _family_.

When Luxanna returned that day she was surprised to find the hallway smelling like one of her mother's air fresheners - As the holiday season was approaching it smelled like baked apple - and not like a home-cooked meal. She stepped out of her boots and carefully placed the container with the casserole on top of the dresser while ridding herself of her outdoor clothes.

She looked around, trying to find Sylas. He had been there before she had left and unless he and her mother had had a fight he should still be there. Luxanna knew that it would probably be easier if he wasn't. She, however, _wanted_ to see him. She wanted to walk past him into her room and inhale his aftershave. She had rubbed it into her own wrists and kept them draped over her face for hours before. She wasn't necessarily proud of it but she liked to believe that she simply couldn't help it.

Only dressed in her sweater and warm leggings she carried the casserole into the kitchen and perked up at the sound of steps. They had to come from the first floor. She quickly put the container into the fridge and hurried towards the staircase. As she snuck upstairs, she could now pick up the sound of their shower rustling. It had to be Sylas. The mere thought of the man, bared and covered in hot water, had Luxanna's mind spinning.

She was thankful for being such a lightweight as the wood underneath her tippy toes was merciful enough not to expose her. The closer she got to the door, the more she was able to distinguish the low sounds Sylas made. She froze in her motion, side and ear pressed against the door. Luxanna heard grunts, quiet hitches of breath. Her imagination was far too tainted to not conclude that Sylas had to be pleasuring himself right at this moment.

Luxanna felt a wave of arousal strike through her being, causing her legs to quiver and her lips to part in a silent gasp. She was aware that standing here and listening to the wet sounds Sylas' movements made was wrong, utterly and irrevocably wrong, but she simply couldn't help it. She wanted to hear more of it, wanted to stay here and hear him cum. Oh, how she wished he could see her right now, thighs pressed together and panties wet from merely listening to him grunt and sigh. He sounded blissful, irresistible. Luxanna understood why her mother couldn't get enough of him - neither could Luxanna.

She shifted and now pressed her back against the door to push a hand past the hem of her leggings and underwear into the hot wetness she had created. She slid her finger across her wet folds and writhed softly. In her mind, he imagined her slender fingers were Sylas' broad, manly ones with their adorning rings, pushing into her tight heat and telling her how beautifully wet she was, how _good_ and how _tight_. 

She wished he could tell her those nasty things because she knew it would arouse her even more. To not be good, to be dirty with him, her mother's new boyfriend. Garen would be ashamed, so would be her father. Gods, her whole family would be repulsed by her spreading her legs and rubbing herself, listening to Sylas and imagining his hands on her.

Yet, she just couldn't help it.


	10. Aatrox/Varus 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags:
> 
> Aatrox/Varus, Whipping, Painplay, Crying

The first stroke to Varus' pale skin set his hip afire. He had, for some reason, assumed Aatrox would start off with more care, less harshly. He should have known that Aatrox did not care whether it hurt, made his skin burn and ache. It is what he - they both - wanted after all. Why would he deny himself such pleasure? Aatrox had manhandled him onto the bed after all, had tied Varus' hands, pressed his massive bulge against the curve of his ass and whispered that he'd show him where his place was.

Those mere words had caused a shiver to travel down Varus' spine. He had expectantly stilled with his eyes closed and merely listened to the sounds of Aatrox rummaging through their room. He had recognized the sound of the whip in an instant and had been holding his breath ever since.

Only when the leather sped against his skin, Varus was able to breathe again. He huffed out a thin-lipped gasp and reached for the sheets below his propped up arms. He ended up burying his fingers in the fabric and shifted on his knees.

The whip cracked and Varus intuitively flinched - whereas he soon realized that the pain was missing. Aatrox behind him chuckled lowly and he clenched his jaw a tad. Of course, he would find it amusing, would find it /funny/ to see him anticipating like that, so ready to take the hits Aatrox had promised him. Varus wanted to scoff and hiss at him but he chose to stay silent. He didn't want to give him any more reason for amusement.

There also wasn't any more room for any as, just when Varus had slightly relaxed, Varus let the whip crash onto Varus' limbs again. This time it was his left ass cheek. It stung so much that Varus swore he could feel the heat spreading from where the leather had met his skin, tiny sparks of fire being carried through his body within his veins until all of his body was heated up and tense. Varus noticed his arousal between his thighs, how it hung there, oozing softly. He knew he wouldn't be able to cum from the whipping only but it would get him to a point where any touch could be the one pushing him over the edge. He, however, also knew that Aatrox knew that as well and he doubted his boyfriend would grant him an easy release tonight.

The next slap proved just that. It came after a few moments of the leather being dragged across the curve of his ass, his spine, along his crack and down his thighs. Feathery light touches, deluding, clouding Varus' mind and making him oblivious to the next painful sting that was bound to come. Varus' hips jolted forward this time and he made a low sound somewhere in the very depths of his throat, gripped the sheets more tightly.

Aatrox was probably indulging in each pant, each groan he dared to let slip. Varus was rather quiet for as long as he had control over his voice. And that he had until they reached a point where Varus found himself unable to hold back anymore and he whined and mewled. That point was always reached faster when pain was involved and Aatrox knew that.

It was the reason he, whenever he choked him, dug his nails into the skin of his neck and the reason he sometimes bent misbehaving Varus over his thighs and spanked him until he was writhing with burning pain. Two hits were nothing compared to what he had felt before. Therefore, Varus wasn't surprised in the least that the whip crashed down against first his thigh, then his ass with hardly a moment to breathe between the hits.

Varus gasped, jolted forward just barely, yet, enough for Aatrox to notice. Next, he felt a rough palm closing around his cock, cupping it wholly. Aatrox toyed with his hidden tip underneath the foreskin before he dragged it down and left his oozing head to dry. The hand slid up the thigh he had previously marked and Varus winced. His precum felt sticky against his skin. He couldn't even help how he scrunched up his face almost disgusted.

"So wet. Aren't you ashamed?", Aatrox had leaned over his body on its hands and knees to whisper into his ear.

Varus gritted his teeth lightly: "No."

It wasn't entirely true. There were times he was, more or less, ashamed of how greedy he could be, of how much he desired Aatrox and his cock and the pain and of how much pleasure it brought him. Aatrox had not even touched him in any other way than with the whip and Varus was still so aroused that it hurt.

"Liar."

The next hit brought a sting to Varus' eyes. He tried to hold it in but when three more followed, he found himself grappling the sheets his tears fell onto. His bottom, his thighs, were afire, as though instead of hitting them Aatrox had set them on fire, sliding flame after flame over his white skin until it turned all wrinkled and dark. Varus knew it had to be glowing red by now, stripes adorning his limbs.

"My, my", Aatrox' voice sounded farther away this time, "Does it hurt that much?"

Varus sniffled and wiped his face, grunted.

"No."

He held his breath in anticipation of the next stroke. Instead, he felt the leather strings merely dangle over his flaming ass, almost caressing the skin. He let his damp eyes fall shut and arched his hips just enough to feel more of the feathery touch. It travelled across his cheeks, down his thighs, up his hips and across his spine. Varus almost keened into the touch. He, however, knew that this was merely illusional peace, the quiet before the storm. In a moment only, Varus knew, Aatrox would let the whip crack against his skin again and Varus wanted nothing more.


	11. Aphelios/Sett 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags:
> 
> Aphelios/Sett, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Self-Lubrication

Aphelios had never liked his heats. In fact, he could recall having met one person only who enjoyed his heats: his best friend Shieda Kayn who - together with his mate Zed - used his heat to have a lot of sex in rather inappropriate places, acting as though his heat had caught them off-guard.

Unlike his friend, Aphelios hated the stickiness and the neediness, hated the pain and how he couldn't keep his hands off Settrigh. It wasn't as though Aphelios was able to under normal circumstances either but then he at least was in control of his desire (not really). And because Aphelios disliked his heats so much, he and Settrigh made sure to be as prepared as possible. Usually two to three days before it was due they went on a grocery shopping spree during which they bought loads of instant ramen and an even larger amount of tissues.

They had seen off condoms quite early into their relationship, simply because their fated bond urged them to be closer, more intimate. Therefore, right after the supermarket, they headed for the pharmacy. Settrigh got along well with the employees and always joked around while holding onto Aphelios' waist tightly, almost proudly, as though he wanted to show off. His every grip seemed to brag about how Aphelios was his omega and his only, and that they would have a lot of steamy and sticky sex once they were back in their flat.

Aphelios liked to stay close and a tad behind him whenever they bought the contraceptives. He simply wasn't as shameless as Settrigh although his influence had certainly made him more brazen. He thought it had to be part of why they were fated. Simply because they made each other more complete, more rounded beings.

Settrigh sometimes whispered all those cheesy things into his ear and against his bottom, caressing his every inch with his lips. Aphelios would then feel all warm and gooey and sigh softly. When he had first met Settrigh - a shameless and harsh man whose knuckles he had had to bandage more often than he could count - he hadn't deemed him able to warm his heart in such a corny manner despite sensing that he was his destined soulmate. And, yet, Settrigh never failed to surprise him.

His heat arrived on a Friday in the early morning. Aphelios woke up to harsh pain pulsing through his lower body, being carried to his back and thighs. He was wet and Settrigh already awake. His turning and arching must have woken him. He felt his heart thud against his chest that he had fallen asleep pressed against. The more he awakened, the more intensely he perceived Settrigh's scent. He smelled like musky moss, wood, something forest-y and unbelievably intoxicating.

Aphelios shifted on top of him and searched for his neck with his eyes closed in haze. He wanted to be close to his scent gland, wanted to nuzzle and bite it, bury his everything in the crook of his neck until he was drowning in it. Aphelios felt Settrigh's hand move across his hips and to his waist. With his large hands, he cupped it wholly and brought his hips down against his crotch.

Aphelios gasped as his dampened underwear brushed the prominent bulge Settrigh urged his ass against. He set a pace that was too much for Aphelios to grasp so early in the morning, still sleepy and hazy from all of Settrigh's sharp scent enveloping him. He gasped and panted out laboured breaths before silencing himself. He dragged his fangs across the column of Settrigh's neck and slowly but surely eased them into his skin.

Settrigh groaned quietly through the darkness and Aphelios drank in the sounds. His eager hands slid up his naked abdomen to his pectorals. He wrapped his fingers around his taut chest and perked up his bottom mindlessly. Soon, Settrigh's hands slid further down to the hem of his boxers. Aphelios was hardly surprised nor upset to hear the fabric ripping underneath his harsh claws.

The cool air of the room hit his oozing rim and Aphelios shuddered, whined at the pain and discomfort of being so empty. He needed Settrigh, needed to feel him against his hole, inside, as long as he could feel his fat cock anywhere.

Settrigh seemed to have something similar in mind as, merely a moment after he had rid Aphelios of his underwear, he shifted underneath him until his cock sprung free. It nudged Aphelios' ass cheek with a vulgar slapping sound and Aphelios hurriedly reached behind himself to feel it. He clasped and felt it pulse hotly. Ever since his heat and Settrigh's rut had synchronised, it always felt even more intense, stickier and needier. There was that certain edge to Settrigh's scent and that wetness dripping from his tip so generously that sliding onto it was simply so easy.

Aphelios stroked him quickly - He didn't have it in him to tease - and cupped the head of his cock to spread the precum all over his fingers and his girth. The mere notion of his cock so close to his begging hole was enough to leave Aphelios panting ruggedly. He panted against his neck and against his shoulders he covered in bloody bite marks and deep bruises. His other hand was still kneading his chest and eventually toyed with his nipples he knew were especially sensitive during Settrigh's rut.

Settrigh made a sound in between a growl and a whining and arched his back lightly into the touch, propped up his thighs - Aphelios felt them hit his ass - and thrust into Aphelios' hand. Aphelios was caught off-guard by the friction against his sensitive palm and parted his lips in a more vocal sound.

Settrigh humped and rutted against his hand until Aphelios pulled it away to spread his cheeks apart with his sticky fingers. He cringed at the wetness and cringed, even more, when he sensed his slick drip down his perineum and his balls onto Settrigh's scratchy pelvis. Settrigh must have felt it. Within the blink of an eye, big claws were being dug into the skin of his ass, delving between them to probe his hole. He was loose, had to smell heavenly to Settrigh if his growling was anything to go by.

When he eventually breached past his rim for the first time, silencing the pain for just a split second, Aphelios let his head fall between his strong shoulders and moaned lowly. He kept it there and shuddered, whimpered, with every new inch filling him up, making him finally whole.


	12. Lux/Darius 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags:
> 
> Lux/Darius, AU - Star Trek Fusion, Unrequited Love, Hand Jobs,

Once Darius' broad arms were wrapped around Luxanna's tender waist, she placed her hands on his toned chest and pushed him lightly down, attempted to roll on top of him. From there, she glimpsed down at him almost cheekily, expectantly for him to do something, anything. He had made it obvious that he craved her as much as Luxanna craved him or at least something that would help her rid herself of the pain in her chest.

When he had asked who the man was who had broken her heart and Luxanna had quietly and shamefully said that she regretted most to not have been enough, he had retorted that some people were blind to what was in front of them.

"And you are not?", she had whispered with a soft smile.

"I see you, don't I?"

And seeing her Darius did. Luxanna watched him propping himself up on his elbows and, a moment later, connect their lips. Her eyes fell shut within an instant and she let her hands trail over his muscular, clothed pectorals. His palm against her cheek was warm and oddly gentle, made her lean into the touch and part her lips with a soft sigh that was swallowed by his tongue. It merely probed the corner of her mouth before he pulled away. Luxanna was about to protest, whined softly and curled her lips. She glanced at Darius discontentedly until he closed the distance between them again, this time to kiss her neck.

His big hand that wasn't cupping her cheek was brushing her hair out of her face, buried itself in the golden locks and gripped it lightly as his lips teased the column of her neck. Luxanna sighed with his hot breath causing goosebumps to adorn her pale skin that turned into visible shudders when his kisses turned into sucks. She let her head dip back and sighed and writhed with bubbling arousal. Nestled on his lap with her thighs on either side of his, she tightly enveloped him with her arms and legs, attempted to keep him close to her neck. She wanted to carry his marks, wanted to be bruised by someone who wasn't her lost love.

She ended up burying her hands in his hair where she gripped the strands and whimpered he shouldn't stop. Darius squeezed her hips in response and Luxanna felt herself perk her bum, pressing her chest against Darius'. Her hard nipples nudged against the cushion of her bra and Luxanna wished for nothing more than to sense their bare chests collide, rub against one another.

Despite being on top, it was Darius who picked up the pace of rolling his hips up into her, showing her how much she aroused him. The friction dragged a tiny whimpering noise from her gaping lips that turned into a surprised "Oh" when she, suddenly, found herself underneath him again. Her legs fell apart like petals, welcomed Darius between them. She couldn't even help how she slid her hands all over his broad neck, down his taut back with all his muscles nicks and curves. Even through the fabric of his Starfleet uniform Luxanna could feel how fit he was. She had never deemed herself to be a woman massively attracted to muscles but something about Darius made them undeniably and irrevocably attractive.

Darius ended up kissing along Luxanna's jaw and she, following the urge to feel his crotch against hers, his pulsing bulge, wrapped his legs around his waist. Everything about Darius was just so _large_ , so broad. Merely having her legs like that caused her folds to shiver rhythmically. 

"Kiss me more there", Luxanna found herself pleading quietly along with tilting her head to the side.

She _needed_ his lips on her neck again and she keened and sighed when she got it. By her grip around his frame, she pushed her hips up and pressed their lower bodies together, ground against him. Darius followed the rhythm with a low grunt heaved out against her neck.

They kept up the rhythm of their humping and arching, Darius' lips and teeth buried in Luxanna's neck and her hands impatiently tugging on his shirt, until Darius pulled away. With his strong arms he lifted himself up, broad figure hovering over Luxanna like a large shadow, and pulled off his uniform. Luxanna eyed his abs and distinctive chest almost hungrily. She let her hands wander over the wide span, watched his chest heave and his muscles tense underneath her touch.

She let them roam all over until she paused at his nipples. She faintly remembered that she liked the sensation of fingertips and tongues against hers so, perhaps, Darius would enjoy it, too. The jolt she received was more than enough incitement for her to brush the buds with the pads of her thumbs again, this time testing out varying pressures. She nudged and flicked them, took in the sight of Darius arching his back just a tad.

She ended up daring to prop herself up and wrap her lips around one of his nipples without averting her eyes from Darius' dark ones. They stared right back, hazily and menacingly almost. Her gaze flickered down to his parted lips when he let out a groan. She inhaled the sounds with her ears and suckled on his nipple, whimpered against it at the hand gripping her hair. She gasped in unison with the big man, toyed with it.

She sensed his breath against the top of his head and the motion of his hips. He was throbbing in his pants, she could feel it, and growing with each time she grazed his nipple with her teeth. She wanted to test out just how far it would be enjoyable for the captain.

His growl made her shudder, bite his bud again and glimpse upwards through hazy eyes just to see him this aroused. A large palm came to rest against her nape, gripping it, and Luxanna read it as a sign that she shouldn't stop. She had no intention of doing so. She suckled on his nipple, pulled on it with her teeth and batted her lashes with a "Does it feel good, Sir?" when he groaned again.

"It does, angel", he murmured lowly.

Luxanna whispered how glad she was - She truly was - and let off his nipple only when he dragged her head back. A moment later, he moved to strip her of her uniform. Luxanna eagerly lifted her arms and legs underneath him and flushed softly once she was left in her underwear only. She knew he could see how wet witnessing him this aroused had made her. Luxanna hoped to distract from it by nudging Darius' pants pleadingly.

He gave in to her pleads and rid himself of the last pieces keeping her from feeling him. One of her hands moved down to the revealed girth rather hastily to wrap her palm around it. He felt so heavy in her clasp and it caused her to whimper softly against his shoulder. She couldn't wait to feel him inside her again, couldn't wait to feel all the sadness fade into nothingness along with her consciousness into an utter, mind-numbing haze.


	13. Yasuo/Yone 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Yasuo and Yone are STEP-siblings in this. Their single parents got together and that is how they are "related". If you are uncomfortable with the pairing nonetheless, which I totally understand as, in canon, they are actually related, I suggest you to skip this chapter.
> 
> Tags:  
> Yasuo/Yone, ABO Dynamics, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Self-Lubrication

Yone almost hadn't noticed the change in Yasuo's scent although he had witnessed it so many times. Often after family dinner, when Yasuo had gone to bed and Yone had been lying in his own room, he had noticed that light, barely noticeable edge in his scent that had made him groan quietly and bury his face in the sheets. He hadn't been able to help but imagine what Yasuo had to look like, touching himself, and what sounds he would make if he was all alone. Perhaps if there hadn't been all those years that Yone had examined that edge appear and disappear, he wouldn't have noticed it now. But he was in heat and hypersensitive to everything Yasuo did, to the closeness of his body and his pungent scent. He growled and pushed Yasuo against the wall close by, glaring him in the eyes deliriously.

Yasuo returned the growl. His eyes narrowed and Yone sensed his scent tilt more and more, his hand on his hip. His touch caused spikes of arousal to spread through his heaving body and his hips intuitively jerked forward. He was panting and his breath hitched, even more, when his motion brought their crotches together.

Yone hazily glared at his step-brother when he choked out: "What are you doing?"

Yasuo didn't answer verbally, instead bucked against him. Yone sensed him grow hard, how his clothed cock twitched and became heavier right there against his own painful arousal. In his hypersensitivity, Yone could smell each and every change in Yasuo's scent. He thought that it had already been wrong when it had only existed in his mind. But this was reality - Was it really? A reality in which he was pressed against Yasuo, panting and so wet that he could feel it dampen his pants. Yone's hips stuttered forward again and he growled back, encouraged by the sounds Yasuo made.

Too preoccupied with all the things clouding his mind, he was taken aback by the sudden arms reaching around him. By the time he realized that Yasuo had lifted him up, he was already being tossed onto the bed. His back hit the cushions and his hole clenched around the hard-on pressed against it. He knew Yasuo could feel his slick-dampened pants against his own. The mere thought made him groan and stare up at his step-brother through hazy eyes, lips covered in spit.

He repeated his previous question and was rewarded with a broad body crawling over him. His frame blocked the light and enveloped him in shadows. Here, laying all hidden in darkness, he almost believed what they were doing could be right - Yasuo kissing his neck, pushing his clothed cock against his ass in grinding motions that left Yone's mind spinning.

His shaky hands reached for Yasuo's collar as his hips thrust back. His lids fluttered, dared to fall shut and leave him unable to see any of Yasuo's motions. He faintly felt the pull against his shirt, how his step-brother attempted to rid him of it.

Yone wasn't sure what exactly what he was doing, what Yasuo was doing and whether all of this wasn't absolutely wrong. He shouldn't be lying beneath Yasuo with both their arousals pushing against each other, about to be undressed. His prudence stayed with him only until he inhaled Yasuo's scent again. Then he lifted his arms, let Yasuo take his shirt off. He gripped Yasuo by his shirt again and flipped them over. His ass was damp on top of Yasuo's crotch, firmly placed there. He groaned at the pain and the desire and kept Yasuo pushed down as he ground against him, teeth still gritted

His movements dragged a growl from Yasuo, a stuttered "Yone" before he bucked up into him. Yone retorted with a hiss and tilted his head back a tad as he continued to rut against the large bulge underneath his ass.

"What? Getting cold feet", he said only half as cockily as he would have liked to.

Another growl sounded from his step-brother which was quickly silenced when Yone was pulled down into a heated kiss. Yone could feel his hair dangling around everywhere, in his face and Yasuo's, between their wet lips rubbing against each other messily. Yone had imagined kissing Yasuo a lot of times and he had loathed himself for it. But now it was Yasuo initiating it, hauling him close and burying his fangs in his lips. How could he loath himself for something he wanted to devour Yasuo for? He kissed back just as heartedly and ripped at the seams of his shirt and deliriously ground against his crotch.

Yasuo's groan was as wet as their kiss and he pulled away for a few moments to yank off his shirt and toss it to the floor somewhere Yone could not see. Not with his view so hazy and his mind spinning with painful arousal. Some of the pain was sated as their lips crashed into one another again. Yasuo bit and suckled on them coarsely and Yone keened into his mouth. Inhaling desperately through his nose to savour and drown himself in Yasuo's scent, he kicked off his pants blindly. His hands had moved from his collar to his shoulders and neck, his chest spreading so broadly.

Suddenly, Yone was on his back again and hot wetness lapping up his slick. He wound and mewled, kicked his legs because how could Yasuo be this brazen and disgusting. But Yone was dripping with more and more slick and it was embarrassing, absolutely devastatingly embarrassing that his body was betraying like this. And, yet, he wanted Yasuo inside of him. His fingers, his tongue, his cock, it didn't matter. Yone shakily lifted himself up and changed their positions again until his ass was hovering over Yasuo's head, hand gripping his hair.

Yasuo's "Quit that" was interrupted by Yone's hole pushing against his pursed lips. Yone's head fell back, exposing his bobbing adam's apple and his flushed chest as he ground and oozed onto his step-brother's mouth. The vibrations of his growls and his sucks sent violent shivers down his spine and Yone believed he could cum like this, riding Yasuo's face.

"Why?", he breathed out and lifted himself off him a tad.

The next time his back hit the sheets, Yone growled, gritted his teeth until his fangs showed and buried his claws in Yasuo's shoulders.

"Because I want to fuck you."

Yone had his hands buried in Yasuo's chest and was glaring at him, his mind spinning. Was Yasuo really serious? That he wanted to fuck him? He growled and watched his hips move on their own, along with the clothed bulge Yasuo pushed against his ass. When he then felt his hot breath against the column of his neck, Yone stuttered out a ragged breath and pushed his neck further into Yasuo's mouth. He groaned with his face scrunched up, tilted his head to the side, deliriously pushing himself against the clothes member over and over again until he was helplessly clenching.

Soon, Yasuo hushed him and he didn't protest or try to change their positions again as he moved to pull the rest of his clothes off. A hand was trailed down Yone's thigh while he watched the other one stroke his massive girth. Yone couldn't help but stare at Yasuo's cock once it was revealed. He had seen him naked before, sometimes after showers. Yasuo also had been a fan of grey sweatpants when they were still living together. But seeing him fully hard like that made him shudder and drip onto Yasuo, his neck flushing.

He held his breath, didn't avert his eyes when he lined up and slowly pushed his cock inside his begging and oozing hole, leaving Yone breathless.


	14. Shieda Kayn/Zed 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags:
> 
> Shieda Kayn/Zed, ABO Dynamics, Anal Sex, Self-Lubrication, Yakuza AU

Although Shieda hadn't wanted any prep, the sheer width of Zed's cock made his eyes roll back, water lightly. He moaned lowly and huffed out a chuckle that silenced when he bottomed out. Once Zed's pelvis was flush against his ass, Shieda let his eyes fall shut for a moment and groaned, perking up his ass a little. He felt himself slick generously around the large girth and gritted his teeth.

"You got me so wet", he forced from his quivering lips.

The Alpha behind him hummed: "Good. Soon you'll be drooling, too."

Shieda heaved out a low chuckle with his eyes closed and pushed his hips back: "Less talking, more doing."

Although Shieda had somewhat expected Zed to follow his petty order, he hadn't been entirely prepared for how he pulled out of him fully only to then sheathe back inside with a force that had Shieda clinging onto the couch. He choked on his desperate inhale, his ears flattening against his head as he let out a pained yet pleasured noise.

Shieda had certainly not expected the meeting with the influential businessman to take such a turn. But for some reason, the moment Zed had entered his office, he had been so desperate. He knew it was due to his approaching heat and, yet, he couldn't recall ever having wanted an alpha this much. In his job, being part of one of Japan's biggest yakuza families, there was no room for romance, only brief, transient sex. Whether Zed knew the rules?

He seemed to. His every motion, the way he reached for Shieda's hair, wrapped it around his wrist and tugged it, oozed with briefness and transcience. Shieda let his head fall forward to feel the sting on his scalp and panted. With his ass still pushed against Zed's pelvis, he started to shove himself back eagerly.

A huff left his lips when Zed pulled back.

He glared at Zed over his shoulder despite his iron grip on his hair and huffed again: "How are you supposed to fuck me when your cock's not inside me?"

Zed glanced back rather unimpressed, his voice low: "I choose the pace, your hips stay put."

"You got a control complex or somethin'?", Shieda retorted snarkily.

Next, Zed's breath was against one of the flattened ears on top of his head, burying his teeth in it: "You have _no_ idea."

Shieda found himself shiver at the sensation, still somehow managed to snort in a cocky manner.

"That bad, huh?"

He didn't get a verbal answer. Instead, Zed slammed back into him with a growl. Shieda's tail flicked against Zed's abs and his grin was swept away for a moment by a stifled groan. He sensed his tense muscles underneath the fur, sensed his cock pulsing each time it was forced back into his unprepared, yet lavishly slicking hole. He gritted his teeth and pressed his lips together, his body being shoved forward with each and every harsh thrust that had him wetly clenching.

Shieda was shameless but he had the decency to not let all of his subordinates know that be was getting railed - although most of them already knew that he liked to get drunk and fucked hard on a regular basis. His lips stung from his biting but it only caused him to clench more, drip more, bite harder.

Then he sensed his head being hauled up and rough lips crashing against his hungrily. He welcomed the lips tasting as salty as he had imagined and damply groaned into the growling mouth, daring to push his hips back. Zed's tongue slipping into his hot cavern tasted like the sea and Shieda was sure he was oozing with his own cinnamon scent, intoxicatingly, drowning every other scent that had clung onto his office before.

Shieda's tail was widely shuddering and moving as he continued to fuck himself back against Zed's cock despite his previous orders. The kiss was messy but it tasted so good, Shieda couldn't get enough of his tongue and lips. He had been able to hold back his sounds quite well until now. The roughness, however, left him moaning against Zed's lips, eyes tightly squeezed shut and hips shamelessly grinding. Zed was so big, so pulsing and Shieda was sure that even with his eyes open, he wouldn't be able to see a thing through the aroused blur.

Another tug to his hair followed and Shieda couldn't help the louder sound escaping him. He bit Zed's lip roughly, buried his teeth in the skin. Zed's growl vibrated against his own mouth, only spurting Shieda in his harsh biting. He bit and clawed whatever he could reach of Zed until he tasted blood, growled and gripped his hair.

Suddenly, Zed pulled away and pushed Shieda down between his shoulders, a warning growl echoing through the room. The new angle made Shieda's eyes roll back and he moaned shamelessly. He liked being manhandled, liked teasing and Zed seemed to enjoy it, too. 

He glanced at him over his shoulder with a cheeky grin and panted out:" What? You don't like it when it hurts a little?"

"I never said that, _princess_."

Shieda grinned in between his moans and chuckled lightly: "So you do?"

Zed shoved his cock inside him to the hilt with a low hum, rolling his hips fully bottomed out. Shieda sensed him nudge his stomach, all of his sensitive spots, and his eyes fell shut, mouth agape. The new angle with his upper body pushed down like that made Shieda's cock throb and mind spin, moaning lowly.

"I never said that either."

"I bet you _love_ it", Shieda managed to press out.

He was rewarded with a coarse slap to his ass. Shieda groaned, gripped the couch more tightly as he sensed his cock throb and his hole leak another wave of click.

"Will you hit me again if I keep talking?"

"Maybe."

Shieda grinned lightly and let his eyes fall shut for a moment, pushing himself against his cock.

"And if I ask you to?"

When Zed merely told him he would think about it, Shieda curled his lips and clenched tightly around him: "Even if I say _please_?"

Zed's breath grazed Shieda's ear once again and he had returned to grinding his hips deeply, stirring Shieda's insides almost painfully: " _Beg_."

It took Shieda a moment to find the right words, something coherent, the teeth on his ear and the constantly deep thrusts had him dizzy, his mind numb. He still managed to scoff at that word and rolled his eyes - they would have rolled back anyway -, bringing a hand to his ass to grip it harshly himself.

"I don't _beg_ , Mister Kuro."

Zed gripped his hand too soon and pinned it to the backrest of the couch Shieda had been clinging onto for dear life until now. His grip was bruising, Shieda swore he could feel the blue rising underneath his fingertips. He still rattled and moved his hand which only caused Zed to tighten his clutch, lips and teeth connecting to his shoulder. The sting dragged a groan from Shieda's lips.

Like that, Zed fucked into him mercilessly. His fangs buried in the flesh of his shoulders and his cock hauling in and out of his loosened hole. Shieda's breath stuttered as he choked on a moan. He was so wet that each time Zed pushed into him it made sounds so loud, Shieda feared the entire floor might know he's getting pounded. Not that he cared. Even if he did, he wouldn't be able to help it, not with Zed making him take his cock so well.

Just when his mind was about to stutter, trip and give up on thinking altogether from his slamming thrusts only, he struck Shieda's ass. The sound echoed through the room filled with growls and moans and the noise of skin slapping against skin. Shieda found himself choking out a moan, his hips jolting forward. He started to fuck himself back again at the same harsh pace and wailed, mouth hanging open. He felt himself drooling, couldn't bring himself to care, not when he was feeling so blissful.

He felt even better, even more fucked, as a finger was dipped into his hole alongside Zed's cock. Shieda nearly cussed loudly but his hole took the additional stretch, trembled and clenched around it hungrily and oh so good.


	15. Aphelios/Sett 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags:
> 
> Aphelios/Sett, Anal Sex, Making Love, Gentle Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to pause the DDD for a bit until I've found the motivation to continue it. I'd like to find some time for other projects again but, sooner or later, this will be finished!  
> Thank you for reading until now. I hope you enjoyed the smut!  
> Love,  
> Lola

Aphelios had just come down from his high when he cleared his throat and whispered breathily: "We should take a shower."

Settrigh merely hummed quietly against his shoulders, not lifting his head.

"In a minute."

"You wanna spend more time inside me?", Aphelios purred slightly amused.

Settrigh's hair tickled his naked shoulder blades as he nodded: "You know I do."

Aphelios teasingly lifted his hips, just a tad, enough for Settrigh to feel the motion, the stickiness of his cum and how he clenched it. 

"I know."

A low growl sounded from Settrigh and he bucked his hips lightly. The sensation of his throbbing cock caused Aphelios to pant and he squeezed his eyes shut quivering. It wouldn't be the first time that they fell over one another all over again after having just come. Most of the time, they just couldn't keep their hands off each other. Today especially. Aphelios knew that he probably couldn't take another one but with Sett already inside, he had such a hard time not wanting to fuck himself onto his cock. He weakly arched his back a little and pushed his ass further against his pelvis, his breath stuttering.

Another cuss, hands gripping Aphelios' hips: "Phel, baby..."

Aphelios had his eyes squeezed shut and exhaled mit a tiny moan.

"You feel so good", he whispered and bucked his hips quickly, only once, only briefly.

Next, Aphelios felt his upper body forced down. Settrigh growled and his cock throbbed back to life still buried deep inside his hole. The rolling of his lips forced Aphelios lips open. Aphelios groaned and intuitively clenched. He was so full and sticky - The plug had kept him stuffed all day already - and it should be disgusting but having Settrigh already aroused again did things to him, things he couldn't control or help.

Aphelios knew better than to try and lift himself back up so, instead, he merely perked his ass to meet Settrigh's grinds and moaned breathily. His throat was still sore from his previous orgasm. He couldn't even help but grin lightly in between his quiet groans at how Settrigh's hips jerked so uncontrollably. He liked seeing Settrigh like this the most, desperate and eager.

When Settrigh eventually did pull out only to then thrust harshly back into loosened, cum-oozing hole, Aphelios let out a pained sound and buried his damp face in the cushions with a groan. Settrigh's breath was hot against his back, making shivers run down his spine with his fangs grazing his skin. He scrunched up his face at the depth of Settrigh's grinds, an arm tightly wrapped around him causing their lower bodies to push against one another so intimately and stickily.

"You like my hole so much you can't stop fucking me?", Aphelios breathed out mindlessly.

Settrigh's reply came as a surprise to him, made him snicker quietly: "No, I like  _ you  _ so much, baby"

Suddenly, their grinding didn't feel as steamy anymore but more gentle. Settrigh caressed his hips and Aphelios pushed them back lightly, licking his dry lips. His mouth had been agape to moment Settrigh had started to move again and now he couldn't help but awe at how much he adored Settrigh. He was thrusting into him almost gently, holding him tightly against his broad chest and scratchy pelvis. It was rather sappy but Aphelios enjoyed the tender pace after all their quickies that day.

He eventually squeezed his eyes shut and panted softly, clenched to make sure Sett could feel him, could feel his release that he and he only had left there to remind Aphelios who he belonged to. Settrigh groaned and moved to kiss across his back instead, his fangs no longer breaching past his skin but leaving soft butterflied pecks everywhere he could reach. Aphelios merely arched his back into his lips and sighed.

"I love you, Aphelios", he sensed Settrigh's low voice vibrate against his shoulder blades along with his nuzzling nose and lips.

Aphelios, in his hazy state of mind, smiled endeared and wriggled his shoulders so that Settrigh could feel his adoration: "I love you, too, Settrigh."

Then there were hands on his body, Settrigh's girth gone from his hole and his body being turned onto its back. Aphelios opened his eyes almost confused and only closed them again when Settrigh nestled between his thighs and sheathed back inside. Aphelios instantly wrapped his arms and legs around his boyfriend with a soft smile that was wiped away by the way he scrunched up his face and moaned. God, he would never get tired of how he fucked him, made love to him, told him he loved him with his adorable hazel eyes and his adorable smirk and his twitching ears and tail. 

Settrigh buried his face in the crook of his neck and rocked into him gently. Their limbs were intertwined, holding each other so close that their skin rubbed against each other with every motion. Aphelios eventually tilted his head to nuzzle the other side of Settrigh's neck. There he kissed and licked the damp skin while grinding his hips back. He at first only inhaled his scent and spread soft kisses all over the column before his pecks turned into bites. His eyes fell shut in utter bliss and he tightened even more around his girth when Settrigh whispered how _perfect_ he was.

Aphelios hadn't thought that they would do it again, especially not after being so sensitive. Settrigh usually could go again without even the smallest break - stupid Vastayan genes. But Aphelios, being human, usually needed some time to recover. This time, there hadn't been any. His cock was rubbing between their bodies and he was panting and throatily moaning, digging his nails in the skin of Sett's back because it ached.

In his ecstasy, Aphelios opened his eyes a little to look back at Settrigh. His tongue was sticking out slightly and his face was flushed from his concentrated, gentle pace. He looked so cute and, at the same time, so hot that Aphelios couldn't help but move his hands from his wide back to his ears. He stroked them gently and was rewarded with a deep purr. Settrigh leaned into his touch like a kitten would and it made his heart swell, grow indefinitely and painfully.

He intuitively tightened the grip of his legs around his waist and let his eyes fall back shut when Settrigh's lips met his own. He nibbled on his lips and received his tongue eagerly, suckled and pulled on it, messily kissed him without changing the gentle pace of his hips. The way their bodies moved right at this moment, so tenderly in unison, was perfect. Aphelios didn't think he could ever be this intimate with another person again, didn't even want to. Not when being with Settrigh, stroking his ears and watching him fall asleep on his chest, brought him such joy. How could he ever crave someone else?

Settrigh eventually cupped his cheek and half-hard cock and Aphelios bucked into both touches. He held him tightly pressed against his sweaty chest and watched his own gasps turn into mewls. He was still so sensitive, he couldn't even help it, couldn't help how the kiss turned into parted lips and moans crashing into one another, how his clutch on Settrigh's ears became harsher and his head fell back into the sheets.

Settrigh cussed and snuggled up into his neck, purred and mouthed and nibbled on the skin as though his life depended on it. Perhaps it did. All the overwhelming sensations forced Aphelios' eyes to roll back, choking out Sett's name.

"Yeah, baby?"

Aphelios smacked his drool-covered lips and squeezed his eyes shut: "Don't stop."

He adored the slow-paced and tightly hugged love-making and he wanted to stay with Settrigh buried deep inside of him for as long as possible. He gripped his shoulders now instead of his ears and pushed his chest against Settrigh's, lifting himself off the bed.

"Would never dream of it", his low voice grazed his neck and Aphelios whimpered in endearment.

The new angle Settrigh started to grind into him in made Aphelios moan breathily and he clawed and pawed his back helplessly, rubbing himself against his palm and stomach. He felt the slowly developing heat in his lower abdomen, buried his face in Sett's neck and bit and drooled against his skin until he was shuddering too much to keep it up.

In the end, he just rested his forehead against Settrigh's shoulder as he panted heavily. The movements of his hips grew erratic the closer he got. He felt his cock oozing on his pelvis and Sett's hand and mewled, pawed his every sweaty inch.

Settrigh's lips touched his cheek gently, pecked and mouthed at it: "Come on, baby boy."

Aphelios didn't hold back any longer. His toes curled and he arched his back when he came, clenched and moaned wetly until he couldn't anymore and his body slackened into the sheets.


End file.
